


Taking Out Anger

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Gen, Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 05:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17053928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Gabriel loves tricks, but when you step in to help Dean after Gabriel’s last one, you are put in the line of fire when Dean’s temper explodes.  And boy, does it explode!





	1. Chapter 1

“Son of a bitch!”  Dean’s voice echoed down the hall of the bunker.  You looked up and gave a certain angel a playful glare, not missing the fact that he wasn’t making eye contact with you.

 

“Gabriel…what did you do?” 

 

Gabriel gave you a hurt expression, dramatically pouting out his lip.  “Why do you assume it was me?” 

 

“Gabriel!”  Dean screamed.

 

You gave the angel a look as he looked away, like a small child about to get scolded.  “That’s how.” 

 

That had been how many days went in the bunker now.  You were a hunter who met the Winchesters and teamed up, becoming like family, which meant that you got all the crazy that went with it.  Like Chuck brining Gabriel back and assigning him as Guardian of the Winchesters. 

 

Sure, you had heard stories from the boys, mostly horror stories, but when Chuck actually brought him back, you were surprised.  You expected a holier than thou dick bag with a chip on his shoulder.  Instead, you were greeted with a cheerful smile and sunny disposition. 

 

You and Gabriel hit it off quickly, becoming fast friends.  He was the ketchup to your mustard, you two were rarely seen now without the other…which was about to have its downfall. 

 

“It will be okay, Dean.  I’m sure we can fix it.”  You said trying your best not to laugh.  You should have known something more serious was up when Gabriel bailed suddenly.

 

Then not two seconds later, in stormed Dean with very bright green hair.  Sam was snickering from the corner for a moment, before Dean sent him a death glare that had him running. 

 

“Where is your boyfriend?”  Dean growled at you.

 

“He’s not my-.”

 

“Where is he!”  Dean screamed at you.

 

You grew silent and shrugged.  “He left.  But, I can help you get-.”

 

“I don’t want your fucking help!”  He screamed, his face turning red in anger.  “I never want your fucking help.  You only ever make things worse!” 

 

You head snapped back, the verbal attack striking your very soul.  “I don’t-.”

 

“Yes, you do!  Every damn hunt goes wrong.  Didn’t happen when it was just me and Sam!  That means it’s you!  You are the grade A fuck-up!  So why don’t you stop trying to “fix” everything and just fuck off!”  Dean stormed off and left you stunned.  His words bounced around in your mind, hitting every insecurity, every self-doubt, until you were about to break. 

 

You quickly got up and took off for your room, managing to keep the tears at bay.  But the minute you shut your door it came crumbling down.  Tears and sobs escaped you as you heard the false echoes of Dean’s words… _fuck-up…make things worse…fuck up_.

 

You managed to get up and to your duffle.  Dean made it clear, you weren’t welcome anymore.  You started tossing things in when Gabriel flew in.

 

“Watcha think?  I almost went pink, but I…Y/N…”

 

You didn’t stop moving, just grabbing clothes and stuffing them away.  You kept having to wipe your tears away. 

 

“Y/N…”  Gabriel grabbed your arm, but you pulled away.  “What are you doing?” 

 

“I have to leave.” 

 

“What?”

 

“I’m…I’m not good enough.  I’m ruining everything.  I’m gonna get them killed with my mistakes.”  You rambled off every phrase, every word of insecurity, until Gabriel grabbed your clothes from your hands.  He looked at you and the minute your eyes met his, you broke down.  You pushed into him as he held you, and you sobbed.  You sobbed for your failure, your mistakes, for letting everyone down, for losing this family.

 

Gabriel had to hold you up when your knees buckled.  He listened to your mumble, but couldn’t figure it out, until he heard Dean’s name.  He snapped his fingers as he sat you down on the bed. 

 

Dean and Sam appeared in the room and Gabriel turned and glared.  “What did you do?” 

 

“You son of a bitch, change my hair back!”  Dean yelled quickly. 

 

Gabriel’s eyes went wide for a moment before the while hot rage took over.  “Your hair?  YOUR HAIR?!  Look at her!”  He motioned back to you, and for the first time since Gabriel snapped him here, he saw you there in tears, your bag mostly packed on the bed.  “She’s bawling her eyes out, and all you care about is your hair?!”

 

Sam went to move to your side, but Gabriel pushed him back.  “You two call her family…who treats their family like this?!”  Gabriel heard you call his name and he saw you shaking. 

 

“It’s my fault.”  You got out.  “Not good enough.  I just…I need to go…”

 

Dean’s eyes went wide when he heard your words.  “No…Y/N, listen-.”

 

Gabriel snapped his fingers and the room went silent.  “I don’t know what you said, or what you did…but when you are ready to apologize, give her a call.”  Gabriel quickly walked over and gabbed your leg and then flew you both off.

 

“What happened?!”  Sam screamed at his brother.

 

Dean felt the guilt bubble up inside of him as he stared out across your empty room.  “I did.” 


	2. Chapter 2

Gabriel did everything in his power to cheer you up.  He got your favorite foods, your favorite movies, even took you to some live shows and concerts, and they worked for a little while, but eventually that doubt and self-hatred crept in. 

 

It would always follow the same path…it would start with it hearing Dean’s voice in your ear, echoing those anger filled words.  It would break your heart.  It would settle, then you would think of how you reacted and you felt ashamed.  You were supposed to be this big, strong hunter…and you just collapsed into tears…how could you do that?!  The self-hatred would hit then, and it was a never ending circle. 

 

Gabriel had brought you to a nice house out in the country.  You were fairly certain you weren’t in the U.S. anymore, but you didn’t care enough to ask.  It was a nice, quiet place.  Neighbors kept to themselves.

 

You reached in your pocket and pulled out your phone. 

 

13 text messages.  17 missed calls.  5 voicemails.

 

The total grew every day.  Most of them were probably from Dean, but you couldn’t bring yourself to listen to them.  You hoped they were apologies, him asking you to come back home, to come back to your family.  But a part of you was scared.  Each time you went to read a text or listen to a voicemail, you heard his angry voice in your head. 

 

“Come get the rest of your crap…look, we did a hunt and no one got hurt, cause you weren’t there…”  A tear rand down your cheek and you tossed your phone on the nightstand and curled up in bed.

 

000

 

“I want to see her!”  Dean’s voice carried down the hall and woke you from your restless sleep.  At first, you thought you had dreamed it, but when you heard him again, you shot out of bed.  “What was I supposed to do?  She won’t return my calls!”

 

You got out of bed and tip toed down the hall, eyes wide when you looked into the front room and saw the boys.

 

Sam saw you first and moved quickly, pulling you into a tight hug.  “Are you okay?”

 

You nodded and stepped back, giving him a soft smile, “What are you doing here?” 

 

“Personally, I wanted to see you…and I had to make sure Dean survived the plane ride.”  He chuckled as your eyes bugged out and you looked to Dean.

 

“You flew?” 

 

“How else was I supposed to get here?  Gabriel put us on the banned list of air angel, Cas wouldn’t do it.”  He gruffed out.

 

“Oh, don’t you even think of coping an attitude.”  Gabriel bit out quickly. 

 

“I’m-I’m not!”  Dean defended quickly.

 

“Why?”  You looked away from him, nervously staring at the ground.  You weren’t sure if you should be scared or furious…you were a bit of both.

 

“I, uh…I…can we get some privacy?”

 

“No.”  Sam and Gabriel said at the same time. 

 

You saw the hurt look on Dean’s face, but he went on.  “I owe you an apology.” 

 

“You think?”

 

“Gabriel.”  You said softly, effectively silencing the angel with one look. 

 

“I owe you about twenty…I’m sorry I said those things…I didn’t mean them.”

 

“Then why did you say them?”

 

“Dude, let them talk…”  Sam jumped in, throwing Gabriel a bitch face. 

 

“I was pissed off at Sir Pranks A Lot and I took it out on you…and I didn’t mean it.  You’re an amazing hunter.  You saved our asses more than I can count.”  Dean’s eyes met yours and you could almost feel the regret and guilt radiating from him.  He knew he did wrong.

 

You gave a soft nod.  “I need a minute…”  Without another word, you stepped out of the room, making your way down to your bedroom, shutting the door behind you.  With a few quick strides, you snatched up your phone, and dove in.  Starting with the texts…

 

 

Dean: _Y/N, I am so sorry.  I didn’t mean what I said._

Dean: _Please, forgive me._

Sam: _Are you okay?_

Sam: _Dean told me what happened.  I’m sorry he said that, but it isn’t true._

Dean: _Please come home._

Dean: _I hope you are okay.  God knows where Gabriel took you._

Sam: _I’m going to track your phone_

Sam: _Please call one of us._

Dean: _You are family.  You’re not a fuck up.  You are awesome._

Dean: _I will seriously keep my hair green if you just call me back._

Dean: _We are coming to get you_

Dean: _I’m going to do whatever it takes to get your forgiveness._

Dean: _See you soon._

You couldn’t believe what you were reading.  A part of you wished you had read them sooner, especially since your negligence put Dean through a plane ride from hell.  With a few taps, you saw the log of all the missed calls, then hit voicemail. 

 

Dean: _Y/N, listen to me, sweetheart.  The things I said were shitty and pissy and not even the truth.  I know I hurt you, and…I don’t have the words for how sorry I am…just, please…call me back._

Dean: _Hey…it’s me.  I was…I was thinking about that wendigo hunt.  In Minnesota, remember?  You made those Molotov cocktails? So bad ass…saved Sam’s life that day.  And I just…I’m so…please, sweetheart.  Just call me back._

Sam: _Hey, Y/N, it’s me.  I was hoping you would answer to my call.  I guess not.  Listen, we want you back home.  You’re like my little sister.  Please?  Come home?_

Dean: _How in the hell are you in Whales?  Had to look it up, didn’t even know where that was.  But, if that’s where you are…that’s where we are going._

Dean: _H-hey…um…getting ready to get on the plane, and in case…you know…I’m sorry.  I’m so sorry.  I’m an asshole, a dick, all of it.  But if this plane goes down…I’m still gonna find you, just to earn your forgiveness…god that’s such a chick line….oh, that’s…see you soon…I hope._

 

The message ended and you couldn’t help but chuckle, that tone of hidden fear…Dean flew all the way here to apologize.

 

You quickly walked back into the front room and launched yourself at Dean, wrapping him up in a big hug.  “No need to go ghost on me, I forgive you.” 

 

Dean hugged you tight and gave you a happy sigh. 

 

“And you say stuff like that again…you’ll be bald.”  Gabriel spouted, making you laugh.


End file.
